In a two-system caliper body in which the plurality of cylinder holes are divided into two fluid pressure systems, the plurality of cylinder holes are arranged in a disc circumferential direction, at least any two of the cylinder holes are formed as the cylinder holes for a first brake system, the other are formed as the cylinder holes for a second brake system, at least one cylinder hole for the second brake system is disposed between the two cylinder holes for the first brake system, the two cylinder holes for the first brake system are formed to be deep, the cylinder hole for the second brake system at the central portion is formed to be shallow, and a communication path for connecting the two cylinder holes for the first brake system is formed in a bottom wall of the shallow cylinder hole (see Patent Document 1, for example). There is another caliper body in which a first fluid passage for supplying hydraulic fluid to pistons inserted into cylinder holes for a first brake system and a second fluid passage for supplying hydraulic fluid to a piston inserted into a cylinder hole for a second brake system are formed rectilinearly (see Patent Document 2, for example).